


Decisión peligrosa

by Laluu3797



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluu3797/pseuds/Laluu3797
Summary: Nunca discutas con alguien en público, mucho menos si la otra persona puede sacar provecho de eso.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Decisión peligrosa

Woody le preguntó la hora por cuarta vez a una chica que estaba delante suyo, él y Gren habían salido temprano para no estar tanto tiempo haciendo la fila que les daba la posibilidad de hablar con Snow White ya que necesitaban charlar acerca de los daños que había provocado Bigby en el Trip Trap y en su apartamento, pero parecía que nunca iban a entrar por lo mucho que estaban tardando en avanzar. 

El mal humor de Gren tampoco ayudaba mucho, seguía bastante furioso con él por haberse acostado con Lily a sus espaldas, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que ir a Woodlands acompañado de este no había sido una muy buena idea.

-Como no nos dejen entrar en los próximos cinco minutos, me largo de aquí-la voz de su compañero retumbó en sus orejas, por lo cual Wood se dio vuelta para hablarle. 

-Cálmate, solo faltan tres personas-habló el Leñador con cansancio-Es probable que aún estén lidiando con la mierda del Hombre Torcido-.

-No menciones su nombre, solo aumenta mis ganas de matar a alguien-respondió apoyándose en la pared, seguía sin poder creer que Bigby lo haya arrojado al Pozo de las brujas sin darle niguna clase de sufrimiento por todo lo que había hecho. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suspiro del más alto.

-Aún no me acostumbro a que Lily no esté con nosotros-admitió con tristeza, no tardó mucho en sentir la mirada asesina de su amigo.

-Deja de actuar como si te importara, ya hiciste bastante-se cruzó de brazos y empezó a maldecir en voz baja, su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. 

-No quería que las cosas terminaran así-.

-La usaste para complacerte solo porque ella necesitaba el dinero, ni yo ni Holly lo vamos a olvidar de la noche a la mañana-dijo moviendo su pie de manera impaciente.

-¿Podrías callarte? Hay personas aquí-susurró al ver que la gente los estaba mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que todo Fabletown se entere de lo sinvergüenza que eres?-.

Hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque el comisario apareció por el pasillo, fumando uno de sus cigarrillos baratos y caminando sin prisa hacia la oficina. De repente, una arriegada pero interesante idea se cruzó por su mente, levantó ligeramente la mano y cuando Bigby estuvo unos centímetros más adelante le dio un fuerte golpe en los glúteos.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí se congelaron, especialmente el Leñador que sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que podía ser ese lobo si se enojaba. El golpe lo había empujado levemente hacia delante y cuando pudo incorporarse, volteó la cabeza con los ojos dorados por la furia.

-¡¡Oh por dios!!-Gren comenzó a gritar de la nada-¡¡¡Woody, eres un degenerado!!!-.

El mencionado solo miró a Bigby con terror mientras trataba de explicarle que él no había sido, pero el lobo no lo escuchó y le dio una patada en la ingle lo suficientemente fuerte para estamparlo contra la pared y tirarlo al piso.

-La próxima vez que te atrevas a tocarme te arrancaré los putos brazos-dijo con voz de ultratumba antes de entrar a la oficina y dar un portazo.

La gente de alrededor no emitió palabra alguna, solo miraban con asombro al hombre que se retorcía adolorido en el suelo. Gren se agachó y lo agarró del hombro.

-Eso te demuestra, mi querido amigo, que jamás debes meterte conmigo-murmuró en su oído mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, Wood soltó un quejido de dolor en respuesta.

Unas horas más tarde, Bigby se encontraba en su escritorio preguntándose acerca de lo sucedido.

-(Creo que Woody no pudo haber sido, esa mano era demasiado pequeña a comparación de las suyas)-pensó luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto.


End file.
